marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Parker (Earth-120703)
:For other uses, see Spider-Man (disambiguation). Peter Benjamin Parker, also known as the superhero Spider-Man, is an ordinary high school student; until an investigation at Oscorp led to him being bitten by a genetically modified spider. Biography Early life Peter Benjamin Parker was born to Richard and Mary Parker in New York. Peter's early life was a mysterious one. One day, when he was young, he was playing a game of hide-and-seek with his scientist father. After checking the living room, he checks his father's study, only to discover that it was broken into. He calls for his father and after Richard learns what happened, he gathers his hidden research and documents and he and Mary take Peter to the home of Peter's Uncle Ben and Aunt May. After Richard and Mary say goodbye to Peter, they mysteriously depart. They are later killed in a plane crash and Peter is adopted by his aunt and uncle, but he never understood why they left. ''The Amazing Spider-Man Thirteen years after Richard and Mary's departure, Peter Parker is a teenager attending Midtown Science High School in New York. He is bullied by many of the popular students, especially Flash Thompson. He also got his hopes up when he thought Sally Avril was asking him out on a date for Friday night, but she just wanted him to take pictures of her boyfriend's car. Although he was not popular, he had interests in skateboarding, photography and science. Peter is walking out of the school building when he sees Flash harassing a boy named Gordon. When asked by Flash to take a picture with his camera of Gordon's humiliation, he started defending Gordon. After calling Flash by his real name (Eugene), he is punched in the face and kicked in the stomach by Flash. The fight is ended by Gwen Stacy, Peter's crush who also does very well in science and is the daughter of the captain of the NYPD, George Stacy. After the fight, Gwen starts to slowly take a little bit of interest in Peter. After school, Aunt May notices Peter's bruised face because of the fight. He covers the fight up by saying he was just skating home and fell off his board. Later he helps Uncle Ben fix a leak in the basement, where Uncle Ben tells Peter that he knew that skateboarding didn't cause the injury to his face and asks if he has to call anybody's father, which Peter replies no to. When taking stuff out of the basement, Peter finds his father's old briefcase and looks through it, after figuring out the secret locking mechanism in Richard's suitcase, in which he finds his father's old glasses, his OsCorp ID card, and a news article that had a picture of Richard and his science partner. After a talk with Uncle Ben about how he wishes he can bring Peter's father back and how he deserves answers, he tells Peter that the man in the picture is Curt Connors. Peter does some research on him and visits OsCorp Tower the next day, in which he got into by stealing the intern ID card of someone else. He goes on a tour with other interns that is being led by Gwen and after brief moments with Dr. Connors (who didn't know he was talking to his old partner's son), he sneaked away and bumped into Dr. Rajit Ratha, Dr. Connors' immediate superior. Peter notices there was a symbol in one of Dr. Ratha's documents that were also in one of his father's old documents. Peter follows Dr. Ratha and soon sneaks into a lab where extremely strong "biocable" is being created from genetically modified spiders. He accidentally sets some of the spiders free in the lab and is discovered by Gwen when leaving the lab. After returning the stolen intern ID card to Gwen, he is bitten on the neck by one of the genetically enhanced spiders. On the subway ride home he falls asleep, but awakes with shockingly good reflexes and the ability to stick to any surface. However, because he fell asleep he missed his stop and ended up in Coney Island, he rushes back to his home to Queens and after apologizing to Uncle Ben and Aunt May, he eats many things from the house's refrigerator. The next day, he discovers he now harnesses incredible strength after breaking many things in his house, such as his alarm clock and sink. After looking through his father's research, he goes to visit Dr. Connors and introduces himself as Richard Parker's son and gives Connors his father's "decay rate algorithm", the missing piece in Connors' experiments on regenerating limbs, which is especially important to Connors since he is missing his right arm. And after a chat with Connors about cross-species genetics, Peter discovers he is now a successful human cross-species of a spider and is now aware of his spider-powers. At school the next day, he gets revenge on Flash by using his powers to humiliate him in front of all his peers in the gym, which involved him making a slam dunk on the basketball hoop so hard he breaks the backboard. Uncle Ben then had to change his shift at work to go speak with Peter and the school principal, so Uncle Ben tells Peter that because he had to change his shift Peter is now responsible for picking up Aunt May tonight for him. After Uncle Ben notices Gwen, who he recognizes from Peter's background on his computer, he spurs Peter on to ask her out, albeit very awkwardly. After school, Peter goes to an abandoned warehouse to see what he can do with his new powers and is amazed at the results of the spider bite. Peter later meets Connors at OsCorp, and, ignoring a call from Ben, sees the limb-regeneration formula work on a laboratory mouse. When Peter returns home, Ben scolds him for having neglected to pick up May. Ben tells him how his father lived by a philosophy that there were things you can do to help people and how it was your responsibility to do those things, which makes Peter angry on how Richard didn't commit to the responsibilities of fatherhood and left him without saying anything. Peter storms out of the house and goes to local convenience store and is mocked by a cashier for not being able to afford a bottle of chocolate milk. Just as Peter is leaving the store, the cashier is robbed by a thief, who also steals a bottle of chocolate milk for Peter. When the cashier tells him to stop the thief, he does nothing, claiming it's "not his policy". The thief later bumps into Uncle Ben, who went searching for Peter. As Ben and the thief wrestle over a gun the thief dropped, Ben is killed. The killer escapes as Peter runs to his uncle. Afterward, using a police sketch, Peter uses his new abilities to hunt criminals matching the killer's description since he is full of guilt about Uncle Ben's death. He would identify the killer by checking every criminal's left arm for a tatoo of a star that the thief had. One night, he finds a man harassing a woman in an alley and attacks him since he looks like the killer. Peter is chased by the man's peers and after a chase around the rooftops of buildings, he discovers the man is not the true killer after checking his left arm. Soon after his discovery, he falls through the roof of an abandoned gym and a luchador wrestling poster inspires him to create a mask for when he hunts down criminals. He also uses biocable "webs" he fires from mechanical devices on his wrists (Web-Shooters). Later, he made a costume out of spandex for mobility and inadvertently becomes a folk hero. Later that night, he confronted another criminal in his costume to see if he was Uncle Ben's killer, but he wasn't. Unfortunately, the NYPD hunted him down, believing that he was a menace to the city. When he returned home, Aunt May is furious that Peter is staying out late and is coming home with cuts and bruises all over himself. She is also upset that Peter didn't pick up a carton of eggs like he said he would. The next day, at school, Peter was invited by Gwen to dinner at her house. He arrives using his spider-powers because the doorman wouldn't let him in without revealing what was inside his backpack (his suit), but he claims he arrived through the fire escape outside Gwen's bedroom window. Captain George Stacy, Gwen's father and NYPD chief, walks in on them awkwardly and they soon begin dinner. After one of Stacy's sons ask him if they caught that "spider-guy" yet, Peter and Stacy get into a debate about who is doing a better job at protecting the city. After dinner, Peter and Gwen go to her apartment building's roof, where he shows her he is the masked vigilante, and they kiss. Around that same time, Peter's Spider-Sense tells him that something is wreaking havoc at the Williamsburg Bridge and he heads to the bridge to stop it. When he arrives at the bridge, he discovers that a reptilian monster known as the Lizard is throwing cars off the bridge, including Dr. Ratha's, but what Peter didn't know was that the Lizard was actually Connors after he tested the limb-growing serum on himself and went after Ratha since he was going to test it on patients at a Veterans Administration hospital under the guise of flu shots. But the Lizard escapes and after saving the life of Jack, the son of a construction worker named Ray, from a burning car that the Lizard threw off the bridge, Peter begins calling himself Spider-Man. The next day, Peter goes to OsCorp Tower and finds Dr. Connors there, who looks very tired. As Connors is explaining the new species in New York (The Lizard), Peter sees that some of the Lizard's reptilian skin stayed on Dr. Connors' face and discovers that he is the Lizard. Spider-Man bravely confronts him in the sewer unsuccessfully when he discovers the Lizard has grown more powerful. After Spider-Man escapes the battle, the Lizard finds Peter's camera that he webbed to a wall to take pictures of the fight. Since Peter's camera said "Property of Peter Parker" on it, the Lizard discovers his identity and attacks Peter at school, but he soon changes into Spider-Man and they battle through the whole school, which included Spider-Man having to throw Gwen out the window. The Lizard escapes and the NYPD are now after Spider-Man and Connors. Spider-Man goes into the sewers and finds Dr. Connors' underground lab, where he learns that the serum is messing with Connors' mind, making him ruthless and unmerciful, and that the Lizard plans to make all humans lizard-like by releasing a chemical cloud from OsCorp's tower. Peter uses his cellphone to call Gwen and tells her to create an antidote at OsCorp so he can disperse an antidote cloud instead. Spider-Man is swinging to OsCorp Tower when the NYPD shoot him down and he lands hard on a taxi. After an officer cuffs him, Captain Stacy takes off his mask and Spider-Man quickly takes out all the officers, but Stacy learns that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. He is able to convince Stacy to let him go to OsCorp Tower, but he is shot while swinging away by an officer who thought he was still being hunted down. Spider-Man is moving very slowly due to the bullet wound and all hope is lost until Ray, who was watching the whole thing on the news, uses a bunch of cranes to create a clear path to OsCorp and Spider-Man makes a bandage out of webs for his wound. When he arrives at OsCorp Tower, the Lizard confronts him, traps him, and breaks his Web-Shooters. Luckily, Captain Stacy, who had retrieved the antidote from Gwen, went to OsCorp Tower as well and started shooting the Lizard with his shotgun to distract it while Spider-Man dispersed the antidote cloud, turning Connors and all the people he infected back into human beings. Unfortunately, while Connors was the Lizard, he mortally wounded Stacy and Spider-Man rushes over to him. Stacy tells Peter that he's going to make enemies and that it's going to be dangerous, but he just wants Peter to keep Gwen out of it. After he promises him this, Stacy dies in his arms. Peter goes home late again with cuts and bruises. Aunt May tells Peter it's going to be okay, but Peter starts to smile and pulls the carton of eggs he promised to get her a few nights ago out of his backpack. They share a hug. Peter goes to George Stacy's funeral, but is unseen on the roof of the church due to him being full of guilt for not saving him and because of the Captain's request that he would stop seeing Gwen. Gwen later confronts Peter at his house and is angry about how she didn't see him at the funeral. Peter tells her that he can't see her anymore. Gwen is about to leave, but realises that her father made Peter make that promise. After hearing a voice message on his cellphone from Uncle Ben shortly before his death, Peter realizes he must accept the responsibilites of protecting Gwen. While in class one day, Peter's teacher tells him "not to make promises he can't keep" to which Peter replies "but those are the best kind" while looking at Gwen. She smiles, suggesting that the couple will resume their relationship. Peter becomes friends with Flash, who idolizes Spider-Man and tried to comfort Peter after Uncle Ben's death. He also vows to continue protecting New York City as Spider-Man. The Amazing Spider-Man Cinematic Infinite Comic A couple of months after stopping the Lizard, Peter told Gwen that he had been hired by J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle to take photos of Spider-Man. With this in mind, Gwen told Peter to make a new costume that had more expression. Suddenly, on the police radio Peter heard about a mysterious power outage and so went to investigate. Arriving before the cops Spider-Man saw some criminals carrying boxes out of a van and so subdued them. Before leaving, one the thugs told him there was a bigger raid going on at a shipyard in Brooklyn by some Russian criminals. After taking care of the guards outside, Peter entered the building but he quickly figured out that the men lead him into a trap when one of them activated a large centrifuge which Spider-Man fell into but managed to survive thanks to quick thinking and was able to capture the rest of the thugs. Later while on a subway, Peter decided to take Gwen's advice to heart and the two began to draw up designs for a new costume. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 A year after the death of Captain Stacy, Peter having accepted his role as Spider-Man was in pursuit of Russian gangsters carrying an Oscorp truck full of plutonium through the city. Whilst talking to Gwen Stacy on the phone, he saw a vision of her late father, and was reminded of the promise he made to stay away from Gwen. During the chase, he saved the life of a man named Max Dillon. Afterwards, Peter met Gwen at their high school graduation ceremony where the two shared a kiss. However, later in the evening, Peter told Gwen about the visions he had been having and insisted that he needed to keep his promise. Gwen broke up with Peter, knowing that if it was on her terms he wouldn't be able to keep messing her around. Upon hearing the news of Harry Osborn returning to New York City and the death of Norman Osborn, Peter Parker visited Harry and the two were reunited after ten years. Later that night, Peter met Gwen in an attempt to maintain a friendship, and Gwen told Peter that she had the opportunity to get in to Oxford University meaning she would have to move to England. Before the two could discuss it properly, Max accidentally shut off the power in Times Square whilst looking for electricity to power himself. Spider-Man attempted to calm the situation down, however it was made worse when an officer shot at Max. Spider-Man tried to calm Max down, but to no avail as Max became furious and attacked him, forcing Spider-Man to save a string of civilians. Spider-Man eventually subdued Max by spraying him with a fire hose. Max was then taken away to the Ravencroft Institute to be tested on. Harry began to show symptoms of his illness and used the device his father gave him to deduce that Spider-Man's blood could help save him. He asked Peter for help in finding him but Peter refused, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have. Peter later visited Harry again, this time as Spider-Man, but again refused. Peter went to Gwen and told her about the situation and also wished her luck. Peter used the information left behind by his father to locate the video message Richard had left. In it, Richard explained that he had to leave New York because he wasn't willing to go along with Norman Osborn's plans to use what they had created for biological weapons. Peter then received a voicemail from Gwen, telling him that she was offered the scholarship in England and was heading to the airport to fly there earlier than expected because of an earlier class. Peter managed to catch her and professed his love for her, and the two agreed to go to England together. They were interrupted by a blackout caused by Electro. Peter took Gwen down to where the police were gathering and Gwen helped him stop his web-shooters breaking when he fought Electro. Peter headed off to the Oscorp power plant to fight Electro,with the villain gaining the upper-hand due to having the homefield advantage. Just as Electro came close to killing Spider-Man , Gwen came in a police car and hit Electro, despite Peter warning her not to follow him. The two eventually defeated Electro by overloading his electricity supply, causing him to explode and saving two planes from colliding into each other. But soon after they successfully stopped Electro, Harry flew past, now as the Green Goblin, and figured out Spider-Man’s identity. He wanted revenge for being refused the life saving blood transfusion. Green Goblin captured Gwen and attempted to kill her by dropping her from the sky, but Spider-Man caught her and left her on a gear. Spider-Man and Green Goblin fought at the top of the clock tower, with Spider-Man managing to subdue the Green Goblin. However, during the fight, Gwen fell and was left dangling from a web connected to one of the gears. The gears turned and cut the web, and Gwen fell once again. Peter tried to save Gwen, diving after her and using his web to catch her. As the web made contact with Gwen, she hit the floor dying instantly from the impact. Five months passed and Spider-Man was nowhere to be seen in New York, as Peter was spending every day at Gwen's grave. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn was visited by Gustav Fiers who told him that they had found a man suitable of operating a large suit of armor developed by Oscorp. The man was Alexsei Sytsevich - the Russian gangster stopped by Spider-Man once before. Sytsevich attacked the city in the exo-suit, going by the name Rhino. Peter was inspired by a recording of Gwen's graduation speech and made his return as Spider-Man to fight the Rhino and to keep her memory and beliefs alive. Character traits Peter is seen to those that know him as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. To those in authority, he is seen as an outlaw and vigilante, someone just as dangerous as those he has brought in. Nonetheless, Peter's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. One of Peter's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of horrible situations, such as battling supervillains like the Lizard and Electro, or being held at gunpoint by a police officer, Peter invariably cracks a joke. Peter is also a loner. His individualistic style is due to having been a social outcast in his youth. However, this has gradually lessen with time upon meeting Gwen and upon Flash beginning to become sympathetic to him. Peter is also shy and awkward. He has a hard time talking to girls, especially when he first had a real conversation with his crush, Gwen Stacy. He also becomes nervous and begins stuttering when he's under pressure or stress, for example when he was talking to Captain George Stacy about who does a better job at protecting New York; Spider-Man or the NYPD. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' After being bitten by a genetically altered spider, Spider-Man became a cross-species himself and he now possesses the proportionate powers of a spider; such as superhuman strength, speed, senses, stamina, agility, durability, reflexes, regeneration, balance and sense of equilibrium. He can cling to solid surfaces and has a precognitive "spider-sense", which alerts him to danger. **'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 5 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most automobiles with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability, otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He can knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head due to this, as Peter is not fully grown into adulthood it can be assumed that he will be able to lift 10 tons like his comic book counterpart, Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him the ability to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. destroyed everyday items with one strike such as his alarm clock, shatter the backboard of a basketball hoop in the school gym and doing the same to the front door glass panel at home, pull apart guns, swing at high velocities on a rope or web, was able to hold a van with one hand while hanging from a web, and halt a large bus from crushing a civilian. His strength allows him to jump higher and farther than a normal human, easily capable of jumping and leaping from one building over a street to the next. **'Superhuman Jumping:' As a result of the spider's bite, Spider-Man can jump much higher than a normal human, easily capable of jumping to a height of several stories in a single jump, easily capable of jumping from one building over a street to the next. **'Superhuman Leaping:' As a result of the spider's bite, Spider-Man can leap much further than a normal human, enabling him the ability to leap several feet in a single bound. **'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man possesses the proportionate speed of a spider, therefore he is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, he is ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 200 miles per hour. When a car thief tried to take a car, Spider-Man was already in the back with the thief who was going to steel the car. Upon the thief getting out of the car, Spider-Man was already out of the car and behind him, Spider-Man was too fast for the car thief to react due to this level of superhuman speed, Spider-Man dodged multiple gun shots at point blank range fired by police officer, he can even outran police cars that were chasing him. During his battle with Electro, time appeared to slow down when a police car was about to crush nearby civilians he saved them before the people even realized what happened, showing that Spider-Man's speed is so fast that he is too fast for the normal human eyesight to see or follow at any way and he will appear, disappear and reappear as fast as a blur; due to this level of superhuman speed. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 300 times greater than those of a normal human's. The speed of his reflexes allow him to avoid or dodge any attack and gunfire; even at point blank range. **'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to harm than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impact forces, such as falling from heights or being hit by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with no harm to himself at all, he was capable of sustaining a fall onto a car, breaking the windshield without any harm, and survived a few strong electrical blasts from Electro even a stream of electricity point blank in the face. **'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. Due to his incredible strength and agility, Spider-Man is extremely acrobatic and is able to preform high jumps, somersaults, flips, etc. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' Spider-Man's flexibility is similarly enhanced and is currently about 100 times greater than those of a normal human's. Due to his incredible strength and flexibility, Spider-Man is extremely acrobatic and is able to preform high jumps, somersaults, flips, etc. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man is able to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position. He is able to adjust his position by instinct, allowing him to balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. **'Superhuman Senses:' Spider-Man's senses are heightened to superhuman levels, specifically his eyesight as he no longer needs his glasses after the spider's bite. He also has perfect aim, as his webs are unable to miss at any way, even when he's not looking or if he's blind. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Spider-Man's metabolism is greater than a normal human's, he can rapidly regenerate from any harm. After a bullet grazed his leg, the wound was healed the next day. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Spider-Man's immune systum is more powerful than a normal human's immunity system. **'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man is able to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attractive forces on surfaces he touches, allowing him to stick to any surface, no matter how rough or slippery. He has conscious control over this ability, and it is simple and instinctive for him to use. This ability is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. The full nature of this ability has yet to be established but it seems that, he is capable of using this combined with his strength to uproot objects from their place without having to fully use his hands, such as when he pulled open the back window of a van. **'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches) which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense can also create a general response on the order of several minutes: he can discern the nature of the threat by the sensation, and discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Spider-Man does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May, Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incopporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the "fight or flight syndrome". Even that he does not have the use of his eyes Spider-Man can still use his spider-sense to help him see by sensing the direction the danger is coming from by listening to the loudest sound around him. the tingling sensation in Spider-Man's skull warns him of danger, and where it is coming from and how to avoid it, the stronger the tingling, the more imminent and threatening the danger is. His Spider-Sense is powerful enough that he was able to sense the police heading towards the bridge when the Lizard was going after Ratha all the way from Stacy's building, meaning he detected danger from literally miles away. It also seems to slow down time long enough for Spider-Man to come up with a solution, This ability is limitlessly passive and limitlessly uncontrollable. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Spider-Man has a strong force of will, completely free of evil and temptation. He has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero antics. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science, mathematics, mechanics, biology, and physics. Peter is very intelligent, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is intelligent enough to perfect his father's webbing formula and to construct working mechanical web-shooters. He also apparently solves a formula that is key to creating the formula that mutates Curt Connors into The Lizard. He was able to create a device to lock and open his room door through a command switch. Also, upon starting his crime-fighting career, he used a cell phone to create a homemade police scanner to listen to police recordings about the crimes that are currently happening. *'Science Major:' Peter is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. He possesses enough confidence in this field to invent his trademark web-shooters. *'Skilled Photographer:' Peter is a very skilled photographer. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Peter is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Spider-Man easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to perform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Excellent Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Thanks to Peter's amazing spider physiology, acrobatic powers and spider-sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, Jumping, Leaping, equilibrium, spider-sense, and web-shooters, Peter is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down thugs, cops (be it regular officers or SWAT officers) and even the more physically powerful Lizard. *'Web-Slinging:' Peter uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. It is unknown how fast but he seems to be able to cover much of the city in a considerable amount of time. *'Skilled Skateboarding:' Even before the genetically altered spider bite, Peter is a very skilled skateboarder and skated everywhere he went. *'Knitting:' After starting his crime-fighting career, Peter was able to create his own suit. Equipment *'Web-Shooters:' Peter's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special web fluid at high pressure and speed. Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents. Also, Spider-Man moves through locations by shooting a web-line and attaching it to an object (most often a building). He then swings, shoots another web-line, attaches it, and repeats the process. It appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. **'Web Fluid:' A shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown, but is rumored to be related to nylon. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. After getting his powers, he mysteriously bought the Oscorp Bio-cable and incorporated the cartridges into his web-shooters. *'Spider-Man suit:' Using his knitting skills, Peter crafts a suit that would make him mobile; however, this does not offer much in terms of protection as it can tear easily by impact with objects and more. *'Skateboard:' Peter owns a skateboard that he used to get to any location before his spider bite. His board also expresses his love for science since he has written scientific equations and formulas all over its deck. Relationships *Richard Parker - Father. *Mary Parker - Mother; deceased. *Ben Parker - Uncle; deceased. *May Parker - Aunt. *Gwen Stacy - Girlfriend; deceased. *Curt Connors/Lizard - Mentor, (human form) enemy (lizard form). *Rajit Ratha - Enemy. *George Stacy - Ally; deceased. *Flash Thompson - High School bully turned friend. *Harry Osborn - Best friend turned enemy. *Max Dillon/Electro - Admired turned enemy. *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Webb series (2 films) **The Amazing Spider-Man'' (First appearance) - Andrew Garfield and Max Charles (Young) **''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' - Andrew Garfield *Canon (1 comic) **''The Amazing Spider-Man Cinematic Infinite Comic'' Behind the scenes *Andrew Garfield was a gymnast and did his own stunts for the film. *Before Andrew Garfield was announced for the lead part, Josh Hutcherson, Logan Lerman, Jamie Bell, Michael Angarano, Alden Ehrenreich, Aaron Johnson, and Anton Yelchin were also considered to play the lead role. *On selecting Andrew Garfield to play Peter Parker/Spider-Man, director Marc Webb said, "Though his name may be new to many, those who know this young actor's work understand his extraordinary talents. He has a rare combination of intelligence, wit, and humanity. Mark my words, you will love Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker." *Andrew Garfield is a fan of the Spider-Man comic books. *It was Andrew Garfield, the actor who portrays Peter Parker/Spider-Man in The Amazing Spider-Man that gave Marc Webb, the director of the movie, the idea of Peter being a skateboarder. Trivia *This version of Peter Parker is more in-touch with his comic book counterpart than the previous film trilogy, as Peter shows both his witty, comedic nature and his genius intellect. *In the movie, Peter Parker is seventeen-years-old when he gets bit by the genetically altered spider and becomes Spider-Man. *In the comics, the spider bites Peter on the hand whilst in The Amazing Spider-Man, Peter is bitten on the nape of his neck instead. *Peter has the 1967 theme song on his phone as a ringtone. Gallery :See: Peter Parker (Webb series)/Gallery See also *Spider-Man References }}//community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:The Amazing Spider-Man characters Category:Secret identity Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing factors Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills Category:Earth-120703